


All We Are

by writermaedchen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Hurt feelings, Jealousy, Make Out Session, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Star Gazing, getting caught by izzy and jace, imagine, request, your story with alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermaedchen/pseuds/writermaedchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘’You were right. I was…I am jealous. I’m jealous about your parents not considering me for a second even though my family is just as successful as yours. I’m jealous of Lydia that she got to witness you proposing and I’m jealous of every kiss you will be exchanging.’’<br/>You swallowed, not daring to find his eyes.<br/>‘’And I’m jealous that she’ll be your first.’’</p><p>Or the one where the Reader is best friends with Alec, they have an argument about his engagement to Lydia which leads to star gazing and a make-out session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Are

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This was requested by an anon and I thought that the current Lydia Branwell situation would fit. So I included that !
> 
> Happy Reading :)
> 
> Request: Can we do an imagine where the reader is an amazing Shadowhunter and Alec’s best friend, and everybody knows they like each other but them. Then one night Alec decides to surprise her with a night of stargazing, and when they get back to the institute things get a little steamy, but they didn’t know Jace and Isabelle were watching? If you do this one thanks. I LOVE your writing btw, it’s amazing <3

‘’So it’s true?’’  
You were leaning against the door frame of the training room watching Alec abusing the punching bag.  
‘’What is true?’’  
‘’That you asked Lydia Branwell to marry you.’’  
The punching bag flew through the room before crashing against a window.

You’ve known Alec Lightwood for roughly 4 years, the day that you joined the New York institute was the day you found a liking to tease the serious Shadowhunter. Eventually you became really close and since then you joined him on his missions, distracted him during target practice and defended him in front of his parents. When his sister had told you that he had agreed to the arranged marriage coming from his parents and the Clave , you didn’t believe her at first. It wasn’t like Lydia wasn’t stunning or really kind, she was! She was also really talented and you didn’t particularly dislike her. But you knew Alec, and you knew that he wasn’t in love with her nor did he really want to do that.  
 _Save his family honor._  
But it was true. You heard it from Lydia, from Jace and basically the whole institute.  
And every time someone had told you they looked at you apologetically, with pity in their eyes and an encouraging pat to your shoulder.   
Why? You had no idea.   
So you had been looking for your best friend, demanding answers and the possibility of yelling at him.

‘’I guess that’s an answer.’’, you muttered under your breath before stepping into the room.   
‘’Why Alec?’’  
You were consumed by anger for which reason you couldn’t acknowledge the jealousy that was pulsing through you.   
‘’ **Are** you so stupid or do you just act like it?’’  
You crossed your arms in front of your chest waiting for an answer. But you didn’t get one.  
‘’Do you love her?’’, you simply asked making Alec turn around to look at you.  
‘’I could.’’  
You snorted shaking your head.  
‘’I know that you feel obligated to be loyal to your family. I get it. But this? This goes too far ! Marriages are something that should be based on love and not on duty. Do you think so less of yourself that you feel the need to degrade you? You wanna kiss that woman, have sex with that woman without feeling anything? And besides, do you have any idea what you’re doing to her? She likes you, Alec. And she had the hopes that it’ll work out between you two. Don’t you think you both deserve someone that really loves you?’’  
Your words and your voice was filled with rage and you didn’t notice how Alec had stepped closer to you.  
‘’Why do you care, Y/N? ‘’  
You were taken aback.  
‘’Are you fucking kidding me? I’m your best friend and I can’t bear watching you destroy your life.’’

 Alec grabbed his hair, watching you intensely.  
‘’So you’re not jealous?’’  
He couldn’t stop thinking about what Jace had told him. That everyone could see that you liked him. And that he liked you. At first he had laughed, denying this nonsense.  
That was until he had seen the look in your eyes when you asked him whether the rumors were true.  
And just this second he realized that he had messed up.

Your hand connected with his cheek, Alec’s eyes widening at your actions.  
Never ever had you slapped him. You might have given him the silent treatment a few times but you never had felt the need to do that.  
Until now.  
‘’How dare you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood !’’  
Your chest was heaving with adrenaline…and also jealousy.  
Goddamnit, yes you were jealous. You wanted to kill his parents, the Clave and Lydia all together.   
‘’Come back when someone has knocked some senses in you again.’’, you said, turning around and dashing out the room.

This was a bad fight, and you knew it. You could feel it in your whole body that you and Alec weren’t okay anymore. The mission and the following hot bath didn’t help. And when you finally curled up in your bed all you could think was that you were in love with Alec. And if that wasn’t complicated enough already he was engaged to someone else.  
Brilliant.  
You had just closed your eyes when you heard a knock at your door. Trying to act like you were asleep you heard someone walking in your room, sitting down on the edge of your bed.  
‘’I know you’re not sleeping.’’  
Alec’s voice was quiet and hoarse, proving that he didn’t take your fight too easily either.  
‘’C’mon, please give me a chance to explain and come with me.’’  
You felt his hand on your hair, stroking your hair back before you opened your eyes without saying anything.  
Alec grabbed your hands and dragged you softly out of bed before urging you to wear the black sweatshirt that was lying on the sofa next to you.  
His sweatshirt.   
‘’Where are we going?’’, you asked furrowing your brows watching him perplexed as he took your hand and pulled you along without giving you an answer.   
It only took you a few staircases to realize where you were going.  
‘’The rooftop?’’, you asked confused but your thoughts were already occupied with the possibility of seeing the Greater Bear. Astrology was your weakness and Alec knew that.   
‘’The sky is really clear today…’’,Alec’s voice trailed watching you walk to the edge of the rooftop making him anxious. He stepped behind you to place his hands on your hips and to keep you from falling.   
You both were silent for good 10 minutes before you sighed, still focusing on the stars.  
‘’I hate when we argue but…I don’t get it Alec.’’, you quietly said feeling his hands twitching on your hips.  
‘’I think…I thought I was doing the right thing.’’, he spoke up using the past tense.   
‘’I dedicated my life to my parents and our species and I figured if they expected me to do something like that it couldn’t be too bad.’’  
You turned around facing him.  
‘’But it is, Alec.’’  
‘’I know.’’  
He adverted his eyes before focusing on your face.  
‘’I thought I was doing the right thing.’’, he said again.   
You lifted your hand before placing it carefully on his cheek.  
‘’I know. I’m sorry that I slapped you I didn’t mean to.’’  
Alec smiled lightly before closing his own fingers around your hand.  
‘’You’re forgiven. ‘’  
Your skin tangled in all the spots that he touched you.  
‘’And I’m sorry too. You mean so much to me and you were just concerned.’’  
‘’Not only.’’, you sighed before closing your eyes for a second.  
Alec’s stare was so intense and wonderingly that you felt bare in front of him. And the words just tumbled out of your mouth.  
‘’You were right. I was…I am jealous. I’m jealous about your parents not considering me for a second even though my family is just as successful as yours. I’m jealous of Lydia that she got to witness you proposing and I’m jealous of every kiss you will be exchanging.’’  
You swallowed, not daring to find his eyes.  
‘’And I’m jealous that she’ll be your first.’’

You were expecting to see a disbelieving or disgusted look on Alec’s face, but all you saw, when you looked up, was him in pain.  
He didn’t have to talk for you to understand what he was feeling. Shock, guilt and the realization of what his engagement to Lydia meant for you two.  
‘’I’m so sorry.’’, he whispered lost before cradling your face in his hands.  
‘’I’m so sorry.’’  
You tried to smile reassuringly knowing that what he meant wasn’t the fact that your love was not returned but because of the engagement.  
‘’It’s okay I understand.’’, you simply said.   
‘’No you don’t.’’, he closed his eyes pained before he leaned forward capturing your lips with his.  
You were taken aback for a second before you stepped even closer returning the kiss.   
His lips were soft but firm, and the kiss was _so Alec_ that it made you moan.  
Just this second it started to rain. Not soft drizzling but pouring like the sky would collapse.  
You and Alec tried to ignore that for a few minutes but it got so freezing cold that he quickly took your hand and ran with you inside.  
You both were drenched, your clothes sticking to your body making you shiver.  
He dragged you along back into your room where you didn’t notice the open bathroom door because you were too captured by the way Alec looked at you.  
The cold was replaced by heat when he pulled you as close as possible, first kissing your nose, your cheeks and finally your lips.  
Your arms encircled his neck, pressing your soft curves against his hard edges and deepening the kiss. His hands were all over your body trying to make up for lost times.  
And maybe saying sorry.  
He groaned into the kiss when you softly bit into his lips. This was heaven. He felt so good under your hands and how the hell could he be so good at kissing when his experience equaled zero?   
‘’Alec.’’, you breathed desperately when he kissed your neck.  
‘’We’ll get sick in these clothes.’’, you murmured with closed eyes enjoying his hot breath against your ear.   
Always being practical, Alec swiftly yanked the sweatshirt over your head leaving you in a top before he took off his jacket as well.  
He kissed you again before murmuring: ‘’It’s not her I want. It’s you.’’  
You really really wanted to not ruin that, not stopping, but you had to ask.  
‘’But your parents…’’  
‘’My parents will have to deal with the fact that I love a girl from another Shadowhunter family. I promise we’ll find a way but please, love, keep kissing me?’’  
When you had been filled with glee at the mention of him loving you , you were more than amused by him being so desperate for lip contact.   
So you followed his plead, while you kissed him he lifted you and signalized for you to wrap your legs around his hips before he pressed you against a wall.  
‘’How are you so good at this?’’, you moaned biting your lip making him chuckle.  
‘’I’m full of talents, Y/N. ‘’  
You laughed breathlessly before you kissed the spot under his ear.  
‘’And I might have imagined this scenario a few times.’’  
You raised an eyebrow grinningly before you gave him a deep, sensual kiss.  
‘’Whatever it is, don’t stop doing it.’’

You heard someone clearing her throat.  
‘’Yes I totally agree but …uhm-‘’  
You winced when you heard the high voice, focusing alarmed on your open bathroom door.  
‘’Izzy?’’, you looked at her , feeling yourself blush.  
‘’Jace!’’, Alec looked more angry than concerned.  
The two Shadowhunters popped out of your bathroom with smug smiles on their faces.  
‘’You two have our full support but we really don’t want to watch so uhm… should I tell Dad and Mom the news?’’  
Isabelle didn’t even wait for Alec’s response before she bounced out of your room gleefully.   
Jace chuckled, winking shortly before he cleared his throat.  
‘’You keep going. I’ll help Izzy.’’  
You watched him running out of your room before you raised an eyebrow at Alec.  
‘’You don’t want to intervene?’’  
He smiled at you softly before shaking your head.  
‘’No. I have other business to attend.’’, he said before you felt yourself getting lowered on the bed.   
 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Kudos if you liked it :)


End file.
